memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Genetic engineering
Genetic engineering is a process in which the DNA of an organism is selectively altered through artificial means. Genetic engineering is often used to produce "custom" organisms, such as for agricultural or medical purposes, as well as to produce biogenic weapons. The most common application of genetic engineering on intelligent beings in the Federation is corrective DNA resequencing for genetic disorders. A far more dubious application of genetic engineering is the genetic "enhancement" of individuals to produce improved senses, strength, intelligence, etc. Genetic engineering on Earth During Earth's 20th century, efforts to produce "superhumans" resulted in the Eugenics Wars, when genetically engineered individuals such as Khan Noonien Singh attempted to seize power. (TOS: "Space Seed") This would lead to the banning of genetic engineering on Earth. During the 22nd century, some, including geneticist Arik Soong, argued that it was convenient for humanity to denounce the attempts at genetic "improvement" of humanity and that it was inherently evil because of the Eugenics Wars. He argued that the source of the problem, in fact, wasn't the technology, but humanity's own inability to use it wisely. (ENT: The Augments) Others, however, chose to establish isolated colonies as became the case with the Genome colony on Moab IV, which was established in 2168. It became a notable and successful example of human genetic engineering in which every individual was genetically tailored from birth to perform a specific role in society. (TNG: "The Masterpiece Society") By the 24th century, the United Federation of Planets limiting the use of genetic engineering to only that of cases of a life-threatening condition, as the Federation was afraid that it might create another man like Khan. Persons known to be genetically engineered are not allowed to serve in Starfleet, and were especially banned from practicing medicine. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") This ban was also implimented because it was feared that parents would feel compelled to have their children genetically engineered, especially if "enhanced" individuals are allowed to compete in normal society. Nevertheless, some parents attempt to secretly have their children genetically modified. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") Unfortunately, most of these operations are performed by unqualified physicians, resulting in severe psychological problems in the children. (DS9: "Statistical Probabilities") : '' The Federation seems to apply the ban loosely in the area of officially sanctioned scientific research. In 2365, the Federation permitted limited genetic research on humans at the Darwin Genetic Research Station. However, the results of these disasterous experiments, which ended up killing the crew of the USS Lantree, may have convinced the Federation to reimpose stricter prohibitions by the 2370s. (TNG:"Unnatural Selection") Genetic engineering in the Dominion Outside of the Federation, the Founders of the Dominion have performed extensive genetic engineering on their two servant races, the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta. In both cases, the target species' genomes have been designed to fulfill specific roles. Both species no longer reproduce in the traditional biological sense. (DS9: "The Abandoned", "Ties of Blood and Water", et al) The Vorta have poor eyesight, whereas the Jem'Hadar, on the other hand, have excellent vision. Despite this, Vorta have excellent hearing. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") The Vorta sense of taste is also quite limited, as the only foods they really enjoy are kava nuts and rippleberries. The Vorta believe that it was the Founders' way of making sure they remember their past. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Genetic engineering of the Suliban During the 21st century, the Suliban are no more evolved than humans. However, a number of Suliban, from a faction known as the Suliban Cabal, became recipients of some very sophisticated genetic engineering thanks to a mysterious humanoid from the 29th century. These "enhancements" included subcutaneous pigment sacs, a bio-mimetic garment and the eyes with compound retinas -- which allowed them to see things starship sensors likely could not detect. The Suliban considered these "enhancements" as "progess". (ENT: "Broken Bow") Genetic engineering of the Klingons Klingon augment virus Genetic engineering on Denobula Denobulans Further Cases The Tosk, who have been engineered by the Hunters, were designed to be the prey of the Hunters traditional hunts. (DS9: "Captive Pursuit") When they were captured by a pre-warp civilization, Jonathan Archer and Malcolm Reed claimed to be prototypes of a new breed of supersoldiers (ENT: "The Communicator"). Also see *Genetic resequencer de:Genetik